


the thing you left behind

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unhappy Ending, have an OC cameo bc feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: From her own lips, Victoire tells of her unrequited love, because falling for a friend is a difficult thing to handle.
Relationships: Victoire Weasley/Lysander Scamander
Kudos: 3





	the thing you left behind

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"I'll be going abroad with Mum and Dad—it's going to be great!"

I had blinked when you told me that. I mean…I suppose it was to be expected. You, Lysander, were the more adventurous of the Scamander twins, even though you liked to keep to yourself with your creature interests. But you were always a crowd-pleaser, and, when Luna and Rolf said that they'd be going to South America to explore the rainforest, it was like killing two owls with one Killing Curse.

You had told me first, because you were just out of school, and I was breathing before the rush at Madam Malkin's shop consumed me, because I was already two years out of school. We had that one day together, and you were grinning madly. Seeing you so happy made _me_ so happy.

So obviously I'd said, "That's brilliant. Hey, hey—bring back souvenirs!" And we'd laughed, and you promised you would.

The thing was, despite going to school in Scotland and living in England, I never could find it in myself to travel elsewhere. I was never fond of France as Mother described it; the place sounded too…too _romantic_ for my tastes. But I love the trinkets people bring home, and I wanted to see what things would catch your eye when you went travelling.

"I'll get something good, promise," you had emphasized, and then we talked of something else, and the idea of you leaving slipped my mind.

But then, when I suggested to Roxanne and Dominique that the four of us go see a Muggle movie (because Roxanne never could get away from the movies and the telly once she'd seen that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny like them and have a telly, and of course Roxanne rubbed off on us), I knew you were gone. Roxanne and Dominique had to remind me, because you did tell them later, after me.

So a month passed, and I finished the summer as the days ticked away with little excitement. And I wondered if it were hot and humid and pretty where you were.

Work felt so sluggish and fast at once. I of course saw Roxie and Dom, though it was easier to stay in touch with Roxie. That boisterous girl has been running her dad's shop since she could practically walk. Dom…well, she's caught up in her preparation for becoming Maxime's deputy headmistress. Oh, well; I think Dom will do well working at Beauxbatons…she's my sister, after all.

But working as Malkin's assistant… Hmm. Maybe I numbed to our group's situation. I mean, some days I forgot that you, Roxie, and Dom weren't at Hogwarts. Other days, I'd recall your words so clearly, and I wondered if you thought much about the friends who were still here on your home continent.

And then—poof! You magically appeared at the shop. I was so flustered and stunned. I looked a right mess, too! But you asked Malkin if it was fine to spirit me away for a bite of lunch with your family.

She said yes, and I could barely think straight enough to leave the shop. I mean, I didn't even think of it much when we joined your parents and Lorcan at a pub in the town next to Muggle London. I barely even thought much of how cozy it all seemed—your parents, your brother, me, and you. Lorcan hadn't seen you lot in so long either, but he was working hard to become a Healer so that he could leave with you on the next big trip. Besides, he liked staying close to Roxie, and we all know that they'll stay together for good.

But what about you? Did you have someone to whom you wanted to stay close?

"We actually had to grab something," you said. You gave me that sweet grin of yours. "And we'll have to go back before Christmas comes…"

"You're not staying for Christmas?" I asked, sipping my drink and hoping my glass didn't drop. My hands shook so badly because we sat so close together.

"Can't. We've been so busy that we can't really stop what we're doing." You shook your head regretfully. "But we should be back by next summer…"

Even though the words were like icicles stabbing my patience and making it bleed out, I just nodded. And lunch had never tasted so delicious before, because I realized…out of everyone, you could've just collected Lorcan for lunch. I wasn't a part of the family, and I wasn't the only one in the area, but you thought to grab me. You stole me from my work, even though I had thread in my hair and my hair looked so sloppy in a ponytail and I hadn't any makeup. Oh, even my breath smelled horrible, and you still talked to me!

Just like that, lunch was over, and you dropped me back off at work. We waved goodbye when you said, "Argh!"

"What?"

You looked adorable, with your cheeks red as you replied, "I did get you a souvenir—a necklace."

I blinked. "A necklace?" It was…a different kind of souvenir.

"Yeah, well…there wasn't a whole lot that I saw that struck me as 'Victoire.'"

I smirked. "And a necklace is 'Victoire'?"

"Well, even though you don't care about all that stuff as your mum and Dom do… You do still love your jewelry."

"That I do." Even then, I wore a simple chain and I had three rings on between my two hands.

You shrugged. "Well, I'll just bring it next time."

I winked and teased you. "Next time? You should see me sooner so you don't forget!"

"Of course! I'll write you!" And you left.

Write me… We hadn't spoken until that lunch, so it was a nice change of pace, for you to swear you would, even if we could only reply to each other when we had the time. Even if that were the case, we meant to answer, no matter what.

So we owled a bit after that. You told me about your work and how busy you were. I told you about my work and how busy I was. You asked if I'd made any friends—"Any good-looking wizards need you to wait on them?" And I said no and asked, "How are the Brazilian beauties?"

And then you sent a letter that the girl who'd loved you since her third year (your first) would never want to get.

"Hey, guess what? Medea Palavanius is in Brazil!"

"Hell" didn't even begin to describe my torment.

And, even though you had told me that you'd gotten over your crush on her, I read letter after letter of how things were still good between you two. Then the letters dropped off for a while. When they resumed, suddenly—or maybe it just seemed that way to me?—you two were dating. And all I could think was that she was just tricking the next boy who amused her. It wasn't that she was _horrible_ …but she'd held so many hearts in those hands of hers and broken them without much concern or notice.

But the letters had resumed for a bit, with the reminder that you'd give me my necklace soon. "You'll love it—it's…oh, I can't describe it. I just know you'll love it."

I thought about the necklace. I had ever since you'd told me about it, and I wondered how lovely it was. It didn't click until later that the necklace was probably something of little value to you… Sure, I might have been on your mind before, but, with Medea there, there was no room left for me.

Eventually the letters dropped off again, the busy season at the shop picked up. Work was good for me. I learned so much, but it also kept my mind off you. Dom had rather pulled away from Roxie and me, but it was okay since I still had Roxie. Yes, Roxie was creating a new path for herself with Lorcan, but she was the same old Roxanne Illustra Weasley. Just as I was the same old Victoire Apolline Weasley. But you, Sander…

To be honest, I briefly forgot about you. Then I was out with Roxanne one day and we saw some jewelry in a store—yes, the "shiny stuff" caught my eye—and I remembered your promise. But I didn't want the souvenir anymore. I just wanted you to be home.

I just wanted you.

It stank, because my chest squeezed, and I wanted to cry, and Roxanne asked what was wrong…and I couldn't tell her. She and Dom didn't know about my feelings for you (because saying I like you makes them so trivial, but calling them "love" sounds…so dramatic), and there was no way I could tell even Roxie. We'd grown closer, but Roxanne was still too much like a bloke to understand my situation. Believe it or not, "brave" and "strong" and "collected" Victoire has a hard time with confessions, luv.

So my torment went on. My parents even asked me about my sour mood, and, when I merely expressed my concern for you "getting involved with a troublesome girl," they just chuckled and said that it wouldn't last. Dad said that you were just young, and Mother said that I was much more than Medea. But I blushed and ran to my room. I hadn't told them of my feelings either…but they had always had an idea of us together, even if I'd only picked up on that a few years ago. My brief friendship-turned-romance-reverted-back-to-friendship with Teddy had fizzled so quickly that Teddy had barely registered with them as a possible son-in-law.

I hated thinking of that, because I hadn't even told you how I felt.

Shortly after, it occurred to me. If Medea and my necklace were there with you…and I was all the way over here…would she get my necklace? What would I do if I saw her wearing my necklace? You said it was "Victoire." There was no possible way that a "Victoire" necklace would look good on that potion-loving witch. The more I thought about it, the sicker my stomach felt and the tighter my chest grew. I felt cold, from the bones in my toes to the pores in my scalp, knowing I had never even had a _chance_ with you.

Then, a letter—"Right, sorry I've been so busy lately. We've decided where we're going next, though we're definitely coming home for a while. How're things at the shop?"

No mention of Medea, which planted a seed of hope in me. However, I was still terribly nervous. I had no idea what would happen the next time I saw you… Would we still be friends? Would you whisk me away to lunch with just your family again? Would I get that bit of privacy that not even Roxanne, Lorcan's _girlfriend_ , could enjoy?

What made me so special, anyway? Was it more than the fact that we got along so well, that we thought and spoke alike? Was it more than the rumors that had once gone around school, saying that we simply _looked_ good together?

So when you wrote, "I'm so done with work for now! I'm home," I replied, "Wait for me."

But you didn't wait for me. You came to London immediately and swung into the shop as we closed for the day, and my heart leapt into my throat. So, you still remembered your closest friend, even if you had never called anyone—me included—your "best mate" before. But we were best mates, even if you hadn't said so.

"Victoire!" Your face was so elated, and you looked so relieved to be home that you even did away momentarily with your reservations about intimacy as you rushed up and hugged me. Revered Rowena, had you been any more excited, I thought you would've swung me around.

"Lysander," I breathed, my arms around your middle so shakily. I don't know if you noticed, but I just had to make sure you were real, that you really were home for the summer.

Then someone knocked on the shop door. "Hey, Sander—"

 _Sander_? Someone other than me called you that?

In walked Medea, and I could see in the light of the shop…a very pretty necklace around her neck. I didn't need you to say anything; it was obvious that the dainty chain didn't work with her thick neck, that it was meant for someone with a more slender neck…someone like me. "Hullo, Victoire. It's so amazing to see what you've done for yourself out of school."

I forced a smile, because, if you loved her, Sander…then I would have to, as well, wouldn't I? Because I didn't want to make you sad or angry. I wanted you to be happy.

I wanted you.

"I hear from Lysander that you're quite the accomplished Potioneer in Brazil. Working for a company down there that's associated with the Brazilian Ministry of Magic, yes?"

She gushed and seemed quite pleased that I recalled the details, and you looked plenty happy yourself, even though you had told me that letters and letters ago before your last one.

Chatting with her was the most painful fifteen minutes of my entire life. I would've rather faced Greyback, and you _know_ I don't joke about that lightly, considering what the werewolf did to my father.

When you left, I could barely lift my hand to wave goodbye—it felt like the heavy metal stands we use for displays in the shop's window. But you said nothing about the necklace or promises or souvenirs for me.

It's okay, Lysander. You forgot about the necklace meant for me. And you forgot about the thing you left behind…me. Sometimes I try to imagine what it would be like, falling in mutual love with a different man, one who'd be sensitive towards me. But then I think that I can't fall in love with a different man, because he wouldn't be you, even if he does have your blond locks and soft blue eyes. Then I think…I'll never forget these feelings, even if you seem to have forgotten me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I can't quite comment on this. Tapping in to Vic's emotions took a bit of a toll on me, too…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki
> 
> 2017 note: …ngl, coming back to some of my older fics (esp this 2012 one) has been hard. My old A/N at the end of this, too—well, rereading it took a toll on me, too, and I'm typing this remark up with tears in my eyes. *sigh* Sometimes things are better said in fiction.


End file.
